Many people use fluid containers for containing fluid and for dispensing fluid upon command. Further, fluid containers have become portable and have been configured for use during athletic activities and travel. Some fluid containers, such as water bottles, have been equipped with nozzles that selectively dispense water contained in the body of the water bottle in a controlled fashion. The nozzle usually has a cap or closure configured to retain the water with the water bottle. Some water bottles also have a grip portion that is positioned around the body of the water bottle to provide the user with greater gripping capabilities.
Many fluid containers, such as water bottles, have nozzles attached to a cap that serve as the outlet of the stored fluid attached to the body of the water bottle. The nozzles are usually positioned in the center of the cap and are angled to extend away from the cap in a 90° angle which forces the user to rotate the water bottle up to or more than 180° to dispense the water. Further, many of the water bottles have a cylindrical shape that does not lend itself to reliable gripping of the body of the water bottle, which may cause discomfort or awkward motions during use or may result in the user dropping the bottle. Therefore, a fluid dispensing bottle that overcomes some or all of these disadvantages would be a welcomed advance in the art.